My Own Vampire Angel
by zerflabt
Summary: When tragedy strikes, Maximum Ride must cope in new surroundings and people without the flock. But she isn't alone along with Kaien Cross and Zero Kiryuu she will train to be a vampire hunter. Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is gonna be a new crossover between Maximum Ride and Vampire Knight. This will take place after Yuuki goes with Kaname and after MAX. This will be from both Max's and Yuuki's point of view.**

* * *

**MPOV**

We finally got out of Hawaii and I know what you're thinking: Why would we want to escape Hawaii? Well while that place would most likely be your dream vacationing place it was a nightmare for us. Do you know why? Well we got kidnapped and almost got sold as super weapons or something like that by the Uber-Director. Then as if that weren't bad enough a hurricane decided to attack. So are we glad we got out of Hawaii? Yes. Are we gonna go back when this is over? Probably not. And who's fault was it? Well, personally I want to blame Angel, but I have to take responsibility for everything.

And now your wondering who we are. Well, we are the Flock. It's made up of me, Maximum Ride, but you can call me Max. Fang, My right wing man and best friend, Iggy, the blind pyrotechnical guy who can cook. Nudge, the Nudge Channel all Nudge all the time, The Gasman, the gassy sidekick of Iggy and Angel the mind-reading/controlling creepy six year old.

And now you're wondering why I said wing instead of hand. Well, we aren't entirely human. We are 98% human and 2% bird, but you'd think that wouldn't affect us that much right? Well guess what, you're wrong. Thanks to that 2% we have wings, air sacs, light bones and people chasing us trying to either A) save the world from the evil company known as Itex or B) sell us as super weapons. The only people in my Flock who has found their parents are Iggy, but they wanted to make money off of his wings. And me, my parents are a vet (I know, how ironic) and a scientist that work for the School, and no, not a school _The_ School. I also have a half sister who does not have wings; in fact none of our parents have wings. We were given wings before we were born. So yeah our life sucks.

I'd give you a description of us, but I don't want to, so you'll have to read our books.

Anyways, we decided to lay low for a while so we settled down in a place where the grass is green and the skies are blue. Where the sunsets are the colour of the rainbow and where there are lots of trees. I won't tell you where we are, for all I know you're an agent for Itex.

So anyways we settled in that place for a year. We attended school, shopped and done other things in that place and let me tell you, it was heaven. We lived in a secluded area in the forest, but it was only 20 minutes from town. There was one thing that I didn't like. All the girls were practically throwing themselves at Iggy and Fang and all the guys were not leaving me alone. Always wanting to "be my friend." As it turns out while we were in the womb the Whitecoats taught us everything by sending his type of sonar waves to teach us before we could even talk or crawl. We just needed to be exposed to the subject then we learn it immediately. We all surpassed college students. So after that year, we started again to stop Itex. While at the place we found out Itex started way back in 1801. They gathered enough information that it wouldn't all fit into one computer. In fact not even 1/100 of the information gathered could fit into a computer. So they transferred it into a storage unit that could hold 1000 Petabytes, but then not even that was enough. They had all that storage, but it wouldn't fit. They had to make three storage units. The info can be accessed by any computer in Itex, but you need a whole bunch of passcodes, and even then only some passcodes open certain info. So instead of hacking into the storage units for years, we decided to locate the units and destroy them. Luckily all the units are in one place: Japan.

During the one year vacation, we improved on each of our powers. I can fly at 600 MPH and run at half that speed for as long as I want. Fang can move while invisible and he can create illusions. Nudge can still feel emotions, heal and can move anything with incredible precision. Iggy can now see black, white and grey. Gazzy can amplify his voice or give a high pitched sound that could break glass and Angel can read/control multiple minds at once and transform into anything she desires. WE got into a lot of trouble thanks to that power. Iggy and Gazzy convinced Angel to turn into a Dodo bird, you know that flightless bird. And run across town. She ended up on the paper and by paper I mean newspaper and everyone went into a frenzy to find that Dodo bird. While it was bad, it was quite hilarious.

So anyways we're getting off topic. We were blowing up branch after branch of Itex while slowly making our way to Japan.

After an extensive flight with multiple breaks for food we finally made it to Japan. There we stocked up on food, rented a hotel in a small village. The room was small, but nobody dared to ask if they could get a separate room. It's much safer like this.

"How are we gonna find the storage units" Fang asked me

"I don't know we should probably start in the most populated area in Japan." I answered

"So Tokyo?" asked Nudge

"Oh yeah"

So we checked Tokyo, but we didn't find them. After shopping for clothing so we didn't look like hobos we flew back to our hotel room. We got greeted by the hotel manager and we headed straight to our room. With no other lead to go on we turned to the internet. Using the laptop we got from the government Nudge used all the resources she could find to locate these storage units.

"This will be harder than I thought" Nudge said

"Just do your best" I said

After about three more hours of searching we were about to give up and eat some dinner when Nudge found a hit.

"Amazing the units were right under our noses. It's here in this village, underground."

"How did you find out?" I asked

"well, I don't want to get into too much detail, but after figuring that we won't find the exact location. I used other means of searching."

"And what are the other means of searching?" I asked

"Well first I tried a frequency search, you know something more powerful than a generator."

"How would you know that the units are more powerful than a generator?"

"Well the units have to have a lot of power 'cause it uses 1000 Petabytes and plus it's constantly used by other computers. It came up as a large area that took up most of this area. Then to improve my search I looked for a high memory input. It came to an exact location."

"Why didn't you do that first?" I asked

"Well that's the thing, it seems that the units are scattered throughout this village so using the second search I found out how deep it is and where under this village is." **(I have no idea how this works, I pretty much just made it up, but you have to admit it sounds pretty smart.)**

"Good job Nudge!" I started to formulate a plan. "Flock meeting!"

Every on started to rush in.

"Nudge, can you print off a copy?"

"Already on it Max."

"We found the units! Now all we have to do is destroy them."

"Um Max, there's just one problem. How are we gonna get underground?" asked Nudge

"Already have that covered." I said with a smile.

My plan is divided into two phases. Phase one is simple. Ask the locals to see if they know anything about a trapdoor in the ground. That was quickly resolved, why because it seems every child has tried to sneak in. So that was Phase one. Phase two is a little more complicated, but to spare you from every detail it involves three bombs, stealth and acting. Before we could start Phase two Me and Fang have to change our appearances so we asked Angel to change our hair colour and to make us seem older, Me, Fang, and Iggy already look like we're 19, but we need to look like we're 30.

I used handcuffs that I managed to "borrow" from four different cops and hand cuffed my Flock, Except for Fang and me. We forged ID thanks to Nudge. At night we entered through the trapdoor. We got stopped several times, but when they saw we have four members of the Flock they let us pass without even needing to see our ID. They took us to the jail room and threw them into a cage.

"You are relieved." Said one guy

"No, we found them, we get to guard them" Fang argued

"That is a negative, they could easily attack you and steal the keys."

"I _did_ catch them." Fang said

"Fine" the guy said "You" he pointed to me. "Stand guard inside this room and you" he pointed to Fang "Keep watch outside the room. We did as we were told and stood guard. When we stopped hearing footsteps I approached Angel and asked her to change me back. As my original form I waited for the signal that told me the coast was clear. A few minutes and I heard a two fast knocks and a knock that's barely audible. I responded and I went out into the open. This is when things get tricky. I have to move through the facility without being spotted. I stuck to the shadows moving as silently as I could. I felt like a ninja. There were a few close calls when I had to hit some people's nerve to make them faint and drag them to the shadows. I finally found one and planted the bomb. I repeated this until all three bombs were planted. The bombs were about pen sized and very well hidden from sight. It took me exactly 30 minutes to find the units and plant the bombs. After the last bomb was planted I made a mad dash for the exit. I came up into a clearing where my flock was waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" Iggy asked

After he said that we heard a big explosion.

"That." I replied

"This is great! With all the info branches destroyed we set them back 200 years back. That would be enough time to build our lives. I mean we got a whole bunch of years until we die right? We should make something of it. We could make up new identities, not that I don't want a new identity, but we could. We could go back to that place where we could be safe. We could go shopping everyday and go to school like normal kids, but then again we aren't normal, but normal's boring, I mean who wouldn't want to fly, but what I'm saying is that we could _act_ like normal kids. No adults to tell us what to do, we could live in kid paradise. In fact we could _Mmph!_"

"Thank you Iggy, but Nudge has a point we could do whatever now!"

"Not so fast children" a sickly polite voice said. I looked over at the man who was standing behind Angel. He smiled and I saw them. Fangs like a vampire. I lunged for Angel, her neck got snapped and he began feasting on her blood. Angel dropped dead. He lunged for me, but I dodged and he grabbed hold of Gazzy.

"Scatter!" I yelled as I ran for Gazzy

"How amusing, fighting when you are already as good as dead." He bit into Gazzy and he dropped dead. "Such tasty blood"

He went for Nudge, but I tried to get in the way, he merely pushed me aside and bit into Nudge. She let out a blood curdling scream and went limp.

Iggy tried to fight back, but he got his neck snapped and blood sucked. I was trying all I can to protect them, but it's all failing.

Fang managed to get a good punch to the face, but the vampire merely laughed and bit into his neck. Tears were running down my face as I watched Fang's life get sucked out of him. He went limp and the vampire turned towards me. "I saved the best for last"

He ran towards me, but I dodged him.

"Hmm, you are much better than the rest."

Before he could try to attack me again I ran up to him and said "Yes, yes I am" I took his neck and slammed him against the ground. While he was stunned I took the liberty in snapping his neck. He turned to dust right before my eyes. What are left of him are his clothes, left in a messy pile on the ground. I looked over and saw a man with white hair, but by the glowing red eyes I'd guess he was a vampire. I ignored him and ran towards Fang. I heard his laboured breathing and felt relief wash over me.

"C'mon Fang, we have to get you to a hospital" I said sounding broken

"It's no use Max. I'm already dead. No amount of surgery could fix this so goodbye." He said as his eyes closed. I cried there with him against my chest for what felt like hours. The other vampire came up to me and held out his hand.

"C'mon I can help" He said. I don't know why I did what I did, but I took his hand and watched as my flock dissolved into the ground. I followed him to what seems like a boarding school.

* * *

**Taa-daa! there's the first chapter. Who's the white haired vampire? What will happen to Max?**

**One review before I start the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so happy! I got a review so quickly! So true to my word I will now update. And also before I forget, I killed the flock again so yeah props to me. **

**On with the story!

* * *

**

**MPOV**

I followed the white-haired vampire into the boarding school. We went through corridor after corridor until we made it to double doors.

"Ah, Zero what do you want this fine night?" a guy with glasses said.

He had sandy blond hair, a ponytail and a green shawl draped over him. **(At least that's what I think they're called) **"Hmm, who's that?" he said.

"This is a girl that I've found in the forest. Her friends were killed by a vampire."

"Did you exterminate the vampire?" the glasses guy asked.

"Didn't need to, she slammed him to the ground and snapped his neck."

"Hmm, interesting. Young lady, have you been attacked by a vampire before?" he asked me.

I shook my head no.

"Hmmm," he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Do you have anywhere else to go?" he asked

Again, I shook my head.

He continued to stare vacantly at me. "Very well then, you may stay here."

I was quite surprised by his offer. He was but a stranger to me and yet, he offers to give me a home.

"Th-thank you" I say quietly

Then he did the weirdest thing. He jumped over the desk that was in front of him and hugged me.

"You're very welcome!" he said in an overly cheerful voice. "My name is Kaien Cross. May I please know your name?" he asked

"Maximum Ride" I answer again quietly.

"Well Maximum, you can either occupy the room next to mine or you can sleep in the girl's dormitory."

I didn't bother answering I walked out of the room and followed the corridors that lead me outside. Zero came jogging behind me and started to lead the way to the girl's dormitory when I entered, I found one bed empty and the other with an already sleeping girl. I said a quiet thank you and he left wordlessly. I couldn't sleep, not after what I had just witnessed. I left the dormitories and went up to a gate that leads deeper into campus. On top it had some type of insignia. The doors were locked tight so I left it alone. I climbed on to a wall and looked out into the forest. What I saw startled me. There were six pairs of glowing red eyes. I may be new to this place, but I found out enough to know that red eyes either mean vampire or really pissed off human. And I know for sure that it's not the latter. What did I do? Did I go over and snap their necks? No. Did I just stare at them? Yes, yes I did. I focused more until their features became visible. There is at least one couple. There was a girl with brown hair that went all the way down her back and a guy hugging her protectively, he also had brown hair, but it didn't go down his back. Beside him was a blond guy and beside him was a tall guy with reddish-orange hair. Beside the girl with brown hair was another girl with blond hair that went down her back. And up in the treetops is a girl with light purple hair.

That's kind of weird I thought

I heard something coming at me and I instinctively caught it. I looked at it closely and saw that it was one of those ninja throwing knives. What are they called again? Kunais! They're called Kunais. I stood up and threw it right back at them, but I didn't actually hit any of them. I hit it right beside the girl in the tree's head. She took it and they all disappeared. This is getting confusing.

"Hey Maximum!" I heard someone say. I looked down and saw Zero standing below me. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" he asked

I said nothing, but jump down.

"You're not supposed to be wandering around at night. Vampires lurk around in the night." He warned me. I shrugged and walked along the wall.

"Hey! Dorms are that way" he pointed in the other direction.

"I know" I said

"So why aren't you going there?" he asked

"I'd rather be patrolling." I replied

He said nothing and left me alone. I climbed back on to the wall and closed my eyes. I slept, but not for long. I looked over and saw the sun rise. I jumped back down and wandered into random places. At seven o'clock people started to wake up. They all looked at me curiously as I made my way to my room. When I got there I was met by a panicked Kaien Cross.

"Where did she go? She was supposed to get her uniform today!"

I walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. He took a quick glance at me and continued to wave that uniform around. Something finally registered and he turned around and gave me a big hug.

"Where were you? I thought you left or worse."

"Sorry" I said

"No need, you have to start school today. Our school is divided into two groups: The Day Class and the Night Class. The Night class are…" he looked behind his shoulders as if checking if the coast was clear and whispered "Vampires, but don't worry, they all live on blood tablets"

I was staring at the uniform.

"This will be your uniform." He said as he held up the uniform. We're short on guardians and this is why I present you with this." He held up a band that had a red insignia on it. "This band will identify you as a prefect/guardian. I only ask people who know of the vampire's existence to be a prefect, but the choice is up to you. I grabbed the uniform and the band and entered the room. Inside were a neat and organized room and a girl about a foot shorter than me.

"Oh, you must be the new student here. I'm Sayori, but you can call me Yori." She said in a sort of monotone voice

"Hi, I'm Maximum, but you can call me Max"

"I'll leave to let you change into your uniform." She said as she walked out. When the door closed I quickly changed into my uniform and exited the room. I made my way to Cross' room to see if I could get an explanation as to how this school works.

"Well Maximum you are to attend classes and as a prefect you will have to contain the Day Class students from mobbing the Night Class students. They recently got their dorm leader back. At night you will have to patrol the campus in search of Day Class students wandering the campus after curfew. Oh, and curfew is 7:00 PM. Call me Headmaster or Dad."

"Um, okay, well you can call me Max, um… Dad" I said

"You called me Dad already!" he said as he started to bawl. I quickly left before the image as I see him now get weird. One moment he's all serious the next he's a big goofball.

Class went by quickly and it went uneventful. The real action starts at 7:00PM. That's when all the female students mob around the gate that I passed by last night. I went temporarily deaf when I heard all the screaming. Some were screaming "Aidou" some "Akatsuki" and I even hear a guy screaming "Ruka."

Getting them back was going to be easy.

"Hey!" I yelled in my best leader voice. Everyone went quiet. "Make as much noise as you want, but at least make room for the Night Class students. They instantly divided up half on one side of the gate the other on the other. The gates opened with a loud screech, but that was nothing compared to how loud the girls were making. They were waving their arms, screaming and holding up signs, but none of them tried to cross the imaginary line one tried to, but I shot her the ole' death glare and she backed up. The Night Class students appeared and I stiffened. The people in the front were the vampires from last night.

The blond-haired guy started to imaginary shoot girls and they would faint. They were all screaming "Aidou, shoot me!" it was quite comical. He turned towards me and "shot" me. He stiffened as he recognized me. The crowd stopped, even the Night Class students. I stopped leaning and turned my body towards him. I pointed towards him and said "bang" and he pretended to fainted. He got back up and said "Nice shot, may I know your name?"

I smirked and leaned back against the wall and said "No"

He turned around and started walking, but I noticed all the vampires were staring at me. The crowd started where it ended. When the Night Class went into the building all the girls dispersed and went into the dorms. The place became eerily quiet. Zero leaned beside me.

"Good job" he said

I said nothing and walked away. I went into my dorm and was greeted by Yori. "How did you get them in line without pushing them back?"

I shrugged.

"I see you're a prefect, you must know what a vampire is, right."

"Yes."

"My friend Yuuki is a vampire. She used to live with me in this dorm."

I said nothing.

"Well, you should probably sleep; you'll have to patrol at 10."

I nodded and crawled into bed.

"Goodnight Max." she said

"Goodnight Yori" I replied

I slept for one hour before I woke up. I got out of bed and jumped out the window. I landed on the ground with a silent _thud_. I heard clapping and I turned towards it. It was Aidou and the rest of the vampires. "Hello, I'm Hanabusa Aidou." He said as he bowed to me.

"I'm Yuuki Kuran" the girl with the long brown hair said

"I am Kaname Kuran" said the brown-haired guy. "And this is Akatsuki Kain, Ruka Souen and this is Seiren. We would like to welcome you to Cross Academy"

"So that's what this place is called."

"You did not know?"

"Well now I do."

"Didn't you apply?" Yuuki asked

"No"

"Then how did you get in?" asked Hanabusa

"Well, it's quite simple. All you have to do is get your entire family killed by a vampire and you automatically get accepted and become a prefect." I said with a bitter tone. "Oh, and Yori says 'hi'" I said to Yuuki.

"How did you know I knew Yori?"

"She's my new roommate, she told me about you and I know you were the one she was talking about, unless there are other vampires named Yuuki. I'm not an idiot."

"I'm sorry with all the commotion I forgot to ask. You are?" Kaname said

"Leaving" I replied. I turned around and began to walk. I was stopped short by a wall of ice in my way.

"Will you just answer the question?" Hanabusa said, irritated.

I ignored him and knocked on the ice; about three inches thick, no biggy. I curled my hand into a fist and punched straight through the wall. It instantly shattered and I walked through. Everyone had shocked faces.

I sighed "If you must know, it's Max, Maximum Ride" I said as I left them shocked. All except for Kaname and Seiren who kept a neutral face. My patrol time was boring, nothing happened after my little confrontation. Zero and I exchanged a few words and we sat together on the wall watching the sunrise. It was nice. Had I known that would be the best part of being a guardian, I would have left at that instant, but I didn't. So I'll just have to prepare for whatever's coming. This is gonna be fun.

* * *

**Hooray for early updates! I couldn't sleep so I wrote the next chapter. There wasn't action in this chapter, just introductions. Max is finally becoming the sarcastic person we all love.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm so happy with all the reviews! I thought I would probably get like, one review per chapter. Not that I'm complaining, I want regular readers. Thank you to all the people who took a few seconds of your life to review.**

**On with the chapter!**

**YPOV (hooray!)**

That Max girl is weird. I mean she survived a vampire attack, broke through a three inch thick wall of ice and she pretty much just intimidates everyone. Academic-wise she wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but she's athletic, strong and she has this stare that turns your blood to ice. It was like staring Death in the eye. It even freaks out Kaname and Seiren, but they don't show it.

"We ought to kill her, that's what we should do. There's no way she's human. She must be a vampire!" Hanabusa said

"What makes you say that?" I ask

"Well she's as beautiful as a vampire, strong and…" he paused

"And?" Akatsuki asked

"And she's able to resist my irresistible charm." He said with a smile.

I actually slapped my forehead and groaned. "Kaname? What do you think?"

"We should leave her alone, we don't bother her, and she won't kill us."

"You actually think she could kill us?" Akatsuki asked

"I don't think, I know. The vampire that attacked her family wasn't killed by Zero. She killed him."

"That's not possible. A level E would be too powerful for a mere human, unless…"

"She isn't human" I finished for Ruka.

"Correct Yuuki. Have you smelt her, she smells… delicious." Kaname said.

I thought hard about the conclusion Kaname has come up with. "Wait, if she's not human and she certainly isn't vampire, then what is she?"

"That my dear is what we'll have to find out."

"Wait so does this mean…" Hanabusa started

"Yes." Kaname answered

"Woo hoo! Time for a stakeout!"

"But only you and Akatsuki."

"Fine."

Although the teams are made up, I can't help but wonder what they will find.

**MPOV**

Patrolling is so peaceful, that is until you find a vampire doing the dirty. And no not sex, the other dirty, you know sucking blood. And from a student that actually goes here. I don't even start with introductions. I just jump into the air and kick him square in the face. While keeping an eye on him, I check the girl for a pulse. I sigh in relief when I feel one, but it's faint. I hear the vampire start to stand. I look him in the eyes and see that red glow.

"Don't you know it's rude to kick someone while they are feasting?" he said

"Don't you know it's rude to drink other people's blood without permission?" I retorted

"I will begin asking for permission when they actually say 'yes'"

"You are never gonna ask for permission are you?"

"No my dear, but I will ask you. May I suck your blood?"

"No" and with that he lunged at me, but he missed completely.

"Hmm, fast and strong, shame you aren't a vampire hunter."

"Aw, shucks. That is too bad; you know what else is 'too bad'"

"What will that be?" he asked as he leaned forward with a stupid smirk on his face.

I started to run towards him, but quickly snapped my leg up. I heard a loud crack and next thing you know his head flies into the air and dissolves into sand. "That" I said. I run over to the girl and check for a pulse again, faint, but there. "Hey Hanabusa, Akatsuki, you could've helped me!" I yell without looking away from the girl.

"We could've, but decided against it." Hanabusa stated. He started to walk towards me, but stopped dead. His eyes widen and the vampire-creepy-red-eye-glow happens. And before I know it he's right in front of me. "You got hurt." He holds up my arm and there on my arm are three long gashes, each oozing blood. "Mustn't let that blood go to waste." He says with a dreamy tone. And next thing I know vampires are surrounding me.

"Holy crap this is creepy" I said. He starts to lick the blood off my arm and I can't help but shiver, not out of ecstasy as vampire saliva is known to cause, but disgust which must be a first. I clench my free hand into a fist, ready to knock his head off his shoulders when Zero finally comes. He stands there pointing the Bloody Rose at Hanabusa.

"Get off her, vampire." He says through clenched teeth.

"Or you'll what?" he said while still licking my arm. "You gonna shoot me?"

And with that said Zero fired a bullet, but he missed, probably intentionally and instead severed branch from a tree. Hanabusa backs off immediately and holds his hands up in the universal "we come in peace" sign, but still he holds the Bloody Rose aimed at Hanabusa, but I notice the slight tremble in his hand. I touch his shoulder to calm him down, but instead he starts to shake more violently. "Staunch the blood" he said through clenched teeth.

I grab hold of my arm and focus on healing. And amazingly the wound closes itself up. I stare dumbfounded at my now perfect skin on my arm. Not a trace of my previous battle scars. The vampire-creepy-red-eye-glow thing vanishes completely and I am met with widened eyes and open mouths except for the usual people, for example: Kaname Kuran and Seiren.

"Close your mouth or you'll catch flies." I just have to chuckle as I hear snaps as mouths close. Zero finally puts the gun down, but he's still trembling.

"Okay bye everyone!" I yelled. Everyone leaves but Kaname, Seiren, Ruka, Akatsuki, Hanabusa and Yuuki. I stare at them and say "What?" with hands on my hips.

"Can we ask you some-" Yuuki started.

I cut her off and say "No"

"But-"

"No"

"But we real-"

"No"

"But we-"

"What part of 'no' do you not understand?" I wait for any more interruptions. "Good, now scram!"

They leave except for Kaname. "What are you still doing here?" I asked.

"I just want to see Zero turn to a level E"

"What the hell is that?"

"The bottom of he vampire social pyramid of course. He will lose all willpower and go on a deadly rampage that is until he gets any sort of blood. The blood from a Pureblood is better though."

"Okay, thanks for volunteering." I said.

"No, I will not be giving him blood; he no longer has a use for me. No, you will have to give the blood, or you will have to kill him."

"Will you at least take care of the girl?" I asked "And by take care I mean erase her memories and take her back tot eh dorm, not kill."

"Fine." He said and he disappeared with he girl.

"Ugh crap, Zero you better not make me regret this." I said. I lower my blouse so that my neck is exposed and I turn towards him. I grab his head and make him lean in my neck.

"Drink." I order

"No" he manages to say.

"Just drink and get it over with already!" I say irritated. He finally sinks his teeth into my neck and begins drinking. I shiver, but not in disgust this time, with ecstasy. I lean back into a tree and wait until this thing is over. Zero helps into a sitting position while still drinking. One minute later he's finally done drinking and he stands up and wipes the blood from his mouth and licks it. I however is too woozy from blood loss to get up. I don't lose consciousness entirely.

I was able to mumble out a quick "My room, now." He picked me up (which I did not like at all) and carried me towards the dorms. He lays me in the bed with a glass of water on the night stand as kisses my head.

"Thanks" he whispered

"No problem, but when _I_ need blood, you better be the one offering it."

"Hopefully that time will never come."

"You bet your sweet patootie it won't" I say with a grin.

"Amazing how I take half your blood and you can still be sarcastic." He said with a genuine smile. "And 'patootie'?"

"You know, butt, arse, ass, donkey."

"Donkey?"

"You know, ass." He shakes his head, chuckles and leaves my room. And right when he leaves sunlight starts to pour in. I groan and cover my eyes from the sun's harsh rays. I hear Yori get up and yawn.

"So how was patrol?" she asked

"Unbelievable." I said

"Why? What happened?"

I told Yori what happened, right down to the blood drinking.

"Rough night eh?"

"Rough doesn't even cover it, more like 1000 giant tsunami waves at once all focused on my little boat. This night was so bad, I'm pretty sure I'm not a virgin because of the blood drinking."

"Just because you got your blood drunk, doesn't mean you lost your virginity." She assured me.

"It was pretty damn close to it."

She sighed. "Get ready, we have school today"

I groaned "don't remind me." I got up, feeling much less dizzy, took a shower to wash off the dried blood. Blow dried my hair and wings and put a bad-aid patch where the bite marks are. Why I didn't heal them? I don't know, it just feels like cheating. I walked out with my uniform on and told Yori to get ready.

We walked to the room where we would learn together.

At the room Zero was there waiting for us.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"Much better or as better as I'll ever feel after three hours."

He nodded and classes began. I zoned out having learnt this before. I really paid attention when the doors suddenly burst open and a guy with black hair, eye patch, overcoat and matching hat came bursting in. He told the teacher something. The teacher packed up and left with a good bye.

"Hello class. If you remember me, you should know that I am Mr. Yagari. For those who don't that's my name." he looked directly at me.

He gave me the creeps, but that is no reason to attack him so I zoned out and let the time fly by.

"Maximum Ride, are you paying attention?" Mr. Yagari said

"Yes sir" I replied

"Oh? So what were the codenames of the two nuclear bombs that were dropped, when were they dropped and where were they dropped. And after that give me an explanation of the effects after."

I answered the question and he just nodded his head. I didn't even think he was listening.

"Good." And with that done I zoned out for the third time until the sound of freedom came! Yes, the ending bell came. Hallelujah!

**Hooray I finally updated! I finally added some action. What do you think Mr. Yagari is really there for? To kill Zero? Probably. Find out next time!**

**~Zerflabt**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Guess what this is! If you guessed a magical blue unicorn with wings named Bob, then you can be right if this is a parallel universe to the place where everything is a magical blue unicorn with wings named Bob, but sadly this is only an update so you'll have to _bear_ with me. Haha, I made a pun. So anyways…**

**On with the chapter!**

**

* * *

YPOV**

* * *

Mr. Yagari's back! And even though we have this weird relationship (not romantically) I'm kinda glad he's back. He protected Zero, he helped Kaien AKA my adoptive dad ward off a horde of vampires and he's got me thinking about life in general.

"You have to ask yourself if you are truly happy with the choices you made. And think about how your choices have affected everyone around you." he said.

Of course I'm happy with Kaname. I'm part of the Night Class now, but I can't really go back to working as a guardian now that I'm a Pureblood and as Kaname says "Everyone would want to kill you" so now I'm in hiding with the whole Night Class as my bodyguards.

Zero, I'm not totally sure of how I feel about him. He swore to kill me and other Purebloods, but ever since that dinner party he seems to have given up. I am quite relieved that he decided to work as a trainer part-time and not kill himself.

Yori I know is completely safe. With Max, Zero and the Night Class guarding the school, there won't be a single vampire even getting near school grounds.

Max is a big question mark for me. She may be the most mysterious person in the world. With strength and speed that could surpass most vampires and humans, she's dangerous. With the blood that could attract a vampire from a half mile radius, she's dangerous, but as an ally and friend, she could be the most powerful asset you could acquire. She's bait and muscle at the same time. And not only that, she also managed to answer a question that most people would never know. So not only is she strong and fast, she's strong, fast and smart. Add the fact she could heal and possibly do other stuff, you practically got Superman.

Then there was the fact that I abandoned everyone I know to live in a life of luxury. For all I knew everyone could've died in a vampire attack and where would I be? Off miles away playing Go Fish! But the important thing is that nothing happened so everything's good. Or are they?

**

* * *

MPOV**

* * *

Mr. Yagari gives me the creeps. He's always keeping a close eye on me. And every time I go out patrolling, he's hiding in a tree, behind the bushes or "coincidentally" strolling by. It's creepy in a stalker-ish way. Zero knows something, but won't tell me. Me and Zero were walking and talking when I notice Mr. Yagari hiding in a tree.

"You see Zero, he's always everywhere. In fact he's up in that tree. He's everywhere I am." I said

"Just ignore him, he won't do any harm unless I do." He said.

I stopped in my tracks. "What do you mean?"

"If I become level E he will kill me."

"No he won't," I said with a grin "I'll probably get rid of you before he even knows." We continue walking until I get this nauseating feeling and the smell of blood. I stiffen and whisper "Vampire." I ran off to the scent of blood.

Outside the walls I see two girls. One is cowering beside a tree and the other is getting her blood sucked. I immediately punch the vampire off him. He staggers back and covers his face with one hand.

"You… smell… Delicious" he said in between breaths. By now Zero is running towards me.

"Zero, throw me the Bloody Rose!" I yell. He throws it and I catch it. The vampire lunges for me and I shoot with incredible accuracy. The vampire dissolves and I toss the Bloody Rose back to Zero.

"You know Mr. Yagari, for a vampire hunter, you're extremely slow." I said

"Not slow," Mr. Yagari said. "Slower than you, but then again who is faster than you?"

I turn to look at him up in the tree, but when I look he's pointing a rifle at me.

"I knew it!" I exclaimed "I knew you weren't here for Zero, you can't kill him. He was a friend or student of yours wasn't he?"

"Yes, he was a student of mine."

"I knew from the expression Zero had while talking about you."

"Just because he was a student doesn't mean I won't kill him if he turns level E."

"Oh, I know you'll kill him, if it boils down to him or the academy you'll choose the academy, you just know he won't go down to level E."

"What makes you think that?"

"'cause in class you always look at me, if you knew Zero would go E you would keep a very close eye on him. And then there was the fact that you followed me everywhere always hiding, while Zero was probably on the other side of campus which would make your target: me." I finish

"Very good analysis Maximum. Zero do you have anything to add at this point?"

"I understand Max's reasoning and all, but I have to wonder the reason Max is on the list." Zero says

"Yeah, why am I on a hit list?" I asked

"It's simple actually, your name was on top of the list, you fit all the qualities of a vampire and the location was Cross Academy." With that said he cocked the gun.

"I wouldn't do that, I could disappear in an instant." I said.

"Try." He said with a grin. He fired and I heard Zero yell "No!" but I was already sitting next to Yagari on the branch.

"I think you missed." I said looking at the hole in the tree. He pointed the gun at me again and fired, but then I was right behind him by then.

"Man, you have sucky aim." I said while shaking my head. He pointed the gun at me again and pulled the trigger, but nothing happened.

"Awww, out of ammo." I jumped down the branch and he followed suit. "If you would stop shooting at me and listen, I am not a vampire! My family was killed by a vampire and I already killed him. Now you've wasted all your bullets."

"Oh yeah? Prove it." He said

"Zero, am I a vampire?" I asked Zero.

"No" he replied

"There you have it."

"That doesn't prove anything." He said

"Well, how do I prove it?" I said, hands on my hips

"Let Zero drink from you."

"What! Why?"

"A vampire's blood is unappealing to other vampires, unless it's a Pureblood's blood or he himself is a Pureblood."

"Ugh, fine. But I should let you know he already drank from me a few days back. But of course you won't believe Me." he stayed silent. I sighed and lowered my blouse for the second time this week.

"Drink." I ordered

At first he was reluctant.

"Oh, come on! Hey Yagari you got a pin?"

He tossed me a thin pin and I poked a little hole in my neck. Blood blossomed and started to run down my neck. Next thing I know I'm surrounded by vampires. All of them had the glowing red eyes, including Zero. I sighed and said "Okay Zero, drink." Zero started to advance and so did the others.

"Oh will you just scram!" I yelled. They all disappear and I just have to be confused.

Zero grabs me by the shoulders and puts his face in the crook my neck. I hear his mouth open and I wait for the bite. But it never comes. I see that a band-aid patch is covering my wound. Zero backs off and the glow fades.

"You know, you could've just told me about the bite marks on your neck." He said.

Of course, there ought to be the scars from last time! Holy crap I'm forgetful. I literally do a facepalm.

"Thank God." I mumble

"But there's a reason you're on that list, you are still dangerous, as dangerous as a vampire. Once you kill an innocent, you'll find a bullet in your heart." He threatened and started to walk away.

"The only innocent I will ever kill are bugs, and that's by accident."

"You know, you'd be a perfect vampire hunter" he throws over his shoulder.

"Yeah, well too bad I wasn't born one." And with that he disappeared.

"Glad to know you aren't a vampire." He said with a grin and a slap on the back.

While I wasn't a vampire I sure am something else. I wonder how he'll react to the W-I-N-G-S. I've decided, I will tell him and Kaien now. I leave the forest and go over to Kaien's office.

"Yes Max?"

"Kaien, I have something to tell you."

"What might that be Max?"

I gulped. "I have wings." I look down. Kaien doesn't say a thing. I slowly spread my wings out. Kaien looks up, but doesn't react. "If you want me to leave, I'll go." I whisper.

"Why would I want you to leave?" he said softly. "I think they're beautiful."

I'm speechless. A lot of people would be running for the hills. I walk up to him and wait for it… hug him. "Thanks um, dad" he hugs back.

Now to tell Zero. I just know he'll react differently. I'm actually scared about his reaction.

**

* * *

OoOoOoO. How do you think Zero will react? What do you think will happen? Find out next time.**

**~Zerflabt**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Wassup. I am finally updating (despite myself) when I should be working on homework. And before you say homework is more important, let me tell you: I'm a fast worker. We had to do this speech thing in French and it could be about anything. I (being me) chose to do it on Christian mythology. So I am doing Angels and Unicorns. And yes Unicorns are part of Christianity. They're mentioned in the bible. (well… not anymore. ****L****)**

**Anyways I'm rambling, on with the update!**

**

* * *

MPOV**

* * *

As I make my way to the boy's dorm a million questions enter and exit my head. _How will he react? What's he gonna do? Will he accept me like Kaien or will he attempt to kill me?_ I try not to think about it too much, I mean, since when has Maximum Ride cared about what other people think? Never! Although it's only been a few days, Zero and Kaien already feel like family. We joke around, Kaien and Zero prepares various Japanese food items which are DELICIOUS! And Zero and I bicker…. A lot. He seems to have the same sarcastic tone as me. After a long mental rambling later I find myself at Zero's door. As I'm about to knock I feel another presence. I look down the hall and see Hanabusa spying on me.

"How much do you know?" I said

"Not much, I know that you're going to Zero's room." Hanabusa answers

"Do you know why?" I ask

"Nope" he said. I sigh in relief.

"What do you want then? Or did Kaname tell you to spy on me?"

"No, I am actually here to invite you to the Moon dorms."

"And why would I want to go to the Moon dorms?"

"Just come on over!" and with that he disappeared.

I decided that I would tell Zero later. As I turn away from the door, it opens and there is Zero standing at the door frame.

"You're not going without me." he gives me a smirk and we head off to the Moon dorms.

As we make it to the Moon dorms I decide to tell him now.

"Zero, I have something to tell you." we stop in front of the gates that lead to the Moon dorms. "I have -" The gate flies open and we get greeted by Hanabusa.

"This way" he said. We follow him deeper into the dorms, until we get to a place that is completely dark.

"Dammit Hanabusa, if this is a trap, you're dying firs-" the lights suddenly open and I'm surrounded by vampires.

"Happy Birthday!" hey all yell.

"It's your birthday?" Zero asks me.

"It's my birthday?" I say dumbfounded

"It's your birthday!" Yuuki tells me. "Haven't you had one?"

"No" I answer bluntly.

"Well you're having one." She says as she drags me to God knows where. I end up in a bathroom with a dress.

"No way in hell am I wearing that." The dress wasn't bad it was just that it was a dress! Maximum Ride does not do dresses. The dress wasn't half bad. It was a strapless, midnight blue dress that went all the way to my ankles.

"Too bad, you have to wear it. Akatsuki locked us in with a wall of fire until I give the secret code to let us out."

I sighed "Okay, fine, but at least give me some privacy."

"Fine, but tell me when you're done." She left the bathroom.

While people were partying, I was dealing with a dilemma, the dress has no back! My wings would be totally exposed. So unless I suddenly developed camouflage abilities, I was screwed.

_Okay you asked for it_ said an all too familiar disembodied voice

_Asked for what exactly? _Instead of an answer the voice never gives I receive a brain attack. I don't scream out in pain, but I do collapse on the floor while keeping my head together. It passes and I thank the voice for its usefulness. (Note the sarcasm) I go back to panicking about the wings and dress. I look at my reflection hoping that it will transport me far away, but that doesn't happen, instead I notice the absence of my wings. While that solves one dilemma, it activates another one. My wings are gone! The Voice took them away!

But then I realize what happened to them, it's obvious. They're camo now for those who are slightly less brilliant than me. I picture them back and I see my wings slowly, but painlessly grow from my back. I picture them gone and I see them slowly retract into my back. So they aren't camo, they're retractable. I put on the dress which is way too tight for my liking and call Yuuki back in.

"Wow Max, you look amazing!"

"Thanks, now can I go?"

"Nope" she said popping the 'p' "We still have to fix your hair and make-up. Hey Ruka, I need a little help here!" Blondie enters the room and she gapes at me and the dress.

"You do hair, I'll do make-up" Yuuki says. Ruka wordlessly starts to wash my hair while Yuuki puts on a thin layer of eyeliner. "'Kay, I'm done, this is all you need for make-up."

"Yeah, while you got the easy job _I_ have to remove all these tangles, ever heard of a brush Max?"

"Yes I have Ruka, it's just that I have no time-"

"Then make time, it's your beauty, girls would kill to have your looks."

A few hours of untangling Yuuki says "Zero seems more open with you."

"Hm, oh yeah, wait isn't he always like that?" I asked

"No, he's usually more reserved"

"Just like Fang" I whisper quietly.

"Like who?"

"One of my friends." I say with a sad tone. We fall into a silence and no one makes an attempt at small talk.

With the help of Yuuki, Ruka manages to get all the tangles out. They start doing something with my hair and suddenly golden curls are framing my face.

"Done!" Yuuki says. "Lotion!" **(I love that word!)** she yells out and the door opens.

"Lotion? Really? That's the secret code?"

"Yup, never expected it did you?"

"No I have not" I said while chuckling.

We walk out of the bathroom and are met with various bugged eyes and open mouths.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." I say with my hands on my hips. Everyone resumed whatever they were doing before. I find Zero sitting on a chair in the back corner. He seems to be staring off into space, so I do what anyone would've done, I sat on his lap and said "For Christmas I want a blue unicorn named Fred"

Zero chuckled and replied with "Don't we all Max?" I laugh at that.

Zero takes a good look at me. "Max, you look beautiful."

"Thank you. So what happened while Yuuki and Ruka got me prepared for this night?"

"Nothing much, people were dancing, eating, drinking and Hanabusa tried to start conga line."

I laugh "Did he fail?" I ask

"Miserably" he said and we both start laughing. I get off of Zero's lap and we fall into a comfortable silence. Suddenly a slow song starts and everyone partners up. Zero gets up and holds out a hand out for me. "Would you like to dance?" he asks

I blush. "Sure" I grab his hand and we start to slow dance. I look around and see Kaname and Yuuki together, Akatsuki and Ruka together and Hanabusa is all alone. I snicker at the sight. The slow song unfortunately ends.

"Hey Zero let's blow this pop stand."

"Agreed" he says.

We exit the room and go through the hallways, (which we got lost in three times) until we made it to the outside. Outside we are met with Yuuki, Kaname, Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Ruka and Seiren.

"Why did you guys leave?" Yuuki says

"I'm tired and it's late." I reply

"No it isn't!"

"Yuuki, it's already dawn, now if you'll excuse us we are going to salvage what sleep we can." As we pass them I ask "How did you find out my birthday anyways?"

"Google" Ruka said in a 'Duh' voice.

"Of course." They leave and we sit on the wall waiting for the sunrise.

"That was fun" Zero said with a smile.

"Yup" I decide to tell him now "Zero, there's something I have to tell you. I'm not human. Well actually I am, but not entirely I am part bird." And with that I spread my wings so he could see. "My family, the one that damn vampire killed, they were like me. Our parents weren't like this, we were experimented on as babies." I say with a tear making its ways down my face, it was a touchy subject. Zero wipes it away.

"Don't cry, now you have us, Kaien and me. Besides your wings make you look beautiful. Does anyone else know about this?"

"Yes, Kaien and now Yuuki, Kaname, Ruka, Akatsuki, Hanabusa and Seiren."

"How did you know we were here?" asks Hanabusa

"Hello? Mutant." I say in a 'duh' tone.

"You really are extraordinary" Kaname says.

"Don't tell anyone else"

"Or what?" Hanabusa says

"Or I'll kill you."

Their faces paled. "C'mon guys, the sun's rising. We'll get sunburned." Yuuki said. And this time they left.

I turn back to Zero. "Thanks"

"For what?" he asks

"For everything."

As the sunrises, Zero pulls me in closer and I lean into him. This day was perfect.

What made it better was the fact that Zero leaned in and kissed me.

**

* * *

So that's the chapter all fluffy and what not So it turns out Everyone in Cross Academy is accepting, not just Kaien. So anyways Peace. Oh and I didn't bother editing it, 'cause I'm tired.**

**~Zerflabt**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I finished my homework and thought "how 'bout I update?" and then I thought "Nah, I'll do it another time" and THEN I thought "Meh, I've got nothing to do" so here I am updating, and first of all I would like to say that I will not apologize because I was swamped with homework, and I'm pretty sure writing this fanfic will not get me into college, so that is my excuse. Take it or leave it, either way I'm updating. :)**

**

* * *

MPOV**

* * *

"No" I said stubbornly.

"But why noooooooot?" Kaien whined "My friend just needs a guardian for a while, while he looks for one, come on Max, we're all visionaries making a place where vampires and humans co-exist!"

"First of all, that's your vision, next I was just getting settled in and lastly the headmaster is a vampire, and not an ordinary vampire, a PUREBLOOD! You know the kind of vampire that could turn me? And besides, you have a perfectly good vampire/guardian right here" I said as I pointed at Zero who was laid back in a chair.

"Don't forget it's an all boy's school" Zero helpfully put in.

Kaien turned toward him "Not helping" he growled at him

"Not trying" he replied with a smirk.

At that, I exploded "It's an all guy's school? And when were you planning on telling me that? When I got there? Please Kaien, don't send me there! Send Zero instead, he is actually a guy!"

"I would Max, believe me I would, but he's stuck here what with juggling his guardian job here and teaching fresh minds for the Vampire Hunter's Association he's stuck with me!" Kaien squealed in delight. "And besides, I believe you can ward off a few boys."

"Not without killing them I can't" I replied

"Please Max? Do it for me?" he pleaded. I made the mistake in looking at his eyes and saw what I thought I would never see again: Bambi Eyes. I curse the day I told him about my past life.

"I just know I'm gonna regret this" I muttered to myself "Fine, I'll do it."

Kaien started to cheer and Zero looked at me with a disapproving look. "I can't believe you caved" he said

"You try looking at Bambi Eyes and say no."

"Oh Zero!" Kaien sang "Can you take these bags of tampons to the Sex Ed. Teacher?"

"No" Zero replied until he looked into his eyes. There were, you guessed it, Bambi Eyes. "Fine, I'll do it." He said with a sigh. I shot him a smug look.

"Shut up" he said

"Wasn't saying anything" I called after him. I look back at Kaien to see him holding the red version of the Cross uniform. The good things: I don't have to wear a skirt anymore and…

The bad things: I'm being transferred, the school is run by a Pureblood, the school is all boys and I'll be away from Kaien and Zero.

Hours of packing later I was ready to leave for the U.S. It was nightfall and all my friends were here… and Hanabusa. Kaien was all teary eyed and the rest wore stoic expressions.

"Bye, um dad" I said as I hugged him. He of course started to cry harder. All the vampires excluding Zero came in for a group hug.

"I don't know how you do it what with your impulsiveness, sarcasm and hurtful wit, you bring out the best in people, you even managed to get Seiren into this hug." Kaname whispered to me.

"We'll miss you" Ruka said. I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Don't kill any of the guys there." Akatsuki told me.

"I'll try not to" I mumbled to myself.

"Do me a favour and send lots of pictures." Yuuki said as she handed me a digital camera.

"I will if you do me a favour."

"Sure, anything"

"Watch over Zero for me? Oh, and tell her about the things on my back, I kinda forgot to tell her." Yuuki nodded in agreement.

I turned to Yori "Send me a picture of the first guy you beat up." She said as she smiled, we hugged.

I turned to Hanabusa "You know you could claim that smooch from me now if you want" he said as cocky as ever.

"Okay, close your eyes." He closed is eyes, puckered up and leaned in. I of course smacked upside the head. "So I'll take that as a no?" I nodded my head.

I tuned towards Zero. "You be good and don't go level E, or I will hunt you down."

"I promise" he said. I leaned in and pecked him on the lips. Yuuki, Ruka and Kaien went "Awwwwww" While Hanabusa sang "Max and Zero sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." he didn't finish because I smacked him upside the head once more.

"Owww, you know one day I'll get you back."

"We'll see" I said with a smile." Kaien handed me a plane ticket.

"No need, I prefer the old fashioned way." I said as I gave them back to him. I turned around and took off. I turned around and waved good bye, then I sped off across the Pacific.

**(I wanted to end it right here but since I'm nice, I won't)**

**

* * *

YPOV**

* * *

I was amazed at the gracefulness of her take off. It was breathtaking. I watched as her powerful 16 foot wingspan lifted her into the air. She was 50 feet in mere seconds and with a wave of her hand she disappeared. Everyone was speechless, especially Yori. She's reserved as Zero and right now she was bug-eyed and gaping. I reached over and closed it for her.

"Well, someone has some explaining to do" she said as she turned to face me. I sighed and told her about Max's wings and her family. By the end she was tearing up. I patted her back sympathetically. After another 10 minutes we all dispersed. Me, Kaname, Ruka, Akatsuki and Hanabusa left for classes.

"Well things are gonna be a whole lot quieter now." Ruka mumbled to herself.

**

* * *

MPOV**

* * *

Three hours of flying in hyper drive and I finally made it to the east coast of America. There I fuelled up (and by fuelled up I mean eat) on energy at a local McDonalds and began my journey to Mat Academy. I burst out laughing when I heard that name. But then Kaien told me the actual name is Matsuri Academy and the Pureblood wanted it to make it sound more American.

Anyways, after possibly eating all their food, I set out again. To Mat Academy located in… wait for it, Sacramento, California!

After 30 minutes of flying in hyper drive, I made in Sacramento. Now if only I could find the school. So I did what any other lost tourist would've done. I wandered aimlessly around town until I came up to an arch the said "Mat Academy." So after another three hours of searching I finally found it.

I walk in to find guys waiting for the doors to let them in. They were all chatting with each other, until I came in, and then everything went quiet. I walked self-consciously to the gate, there a man who looked like the gatekeeper noticed me.

"Ah, you must be Maximum Ride. Come on in." he said a little too cheerful. He opened the gate and I slipped in. I walked in to the grounds and I noticed a few things. First there was a wall that separated the Day Class from the Night Class, it looked exactly like the wall at Cross Academy insignia and all, except this one isn't so cracked, and where the girl's dorm should be is a field, and by field I mean a FIELD. It was big; almost every court was placed there. Soccer, Football, Baseball, Tennis, Volleyball, Badminton and, get this, there's a shuffle boarding court. (I'm not really sure it's called a court, but oh well) The headmaster somehow found me, but before I could ask him how, he said "I could smell you a mile away." I nodded my head a little freaked out.

"Hello, I am Headmaster Matsuri and you must be Maximum Ride." He said

"Yup, last time I checked." I replied.

"Here, let me carry your stuff." He looked over at my duffle bag and his eyes widened slightly. "I thought you'd have more stuff." He mumbled to himself.

"No thank you, I can carry it."

"I'll show to your dorm and you can get settled in. I figured it'd be awkward if you shared a room with someone so I gave you your own temporary room. It has its own bathroom, so there's no need to worry about um, you know."

"Thank you, that's very thoughtful." I said "Do you mind if I asked, why is this only guys?"

"Well actually there is another Academy on the edge of town that is all girls, but the headmaster there thought ahead and got a guardian."

"I see." I said to fill the awkward silence.

"I'll leave you to get settled in. In about 30 minutes the guys will be pouring in. You'll take the tour with the guys, I'll get someone to get you. Here's your schedule. And I'll be off." He left.

I was impressed, this school had a full faculty. A different teacher was teaching different subjects. I looked over my schedule and it went something like this.

_1st period: English_

_2nd period: Algebra_

_3rd period: Chemistry_

_4th period: Social Studies_

_Lunch_

_5th period: Study Hall_

_6th period: Physics_

_7th period: French_

_8th period: Choir_

I was okay with everything except Choir. In case you didn't know I'm a terrible singer. These next weeks would be hell. But no time for moping, because I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and a guy was there.

"Um Headmaster Matsuri told me to get you for orientation." He said while looking at the floor.

"Thank you" I followed as he led the way. We came into the auditorium and I took a seat in the far back. Some guys were staring at me, but I paid them no attention.

"Hello and welcome to the first year at Mat Academy! First I would like to congratulate you all for passing the entrance exams." At this there were a whole bunch of cheers. "Next I would like to introduce our prefects: Nicholas Walker" A lot of people clapped as a guy with colour issues made his to the stage. "Jeff Walker" more people clapped as a really tall guy made his way to the stage. "And Maximum Ride" There were a few confused whispers as I got up and made my way to the stage. The other two prefects were extremely familiar looking, but I paid no attention to it. I did pay attention to this weird tattoo on both their necks. The Headmaster went on about expectations, yadda yadda yadda. Then we were up and moving again. I caught a few guys checking me out, and I have this to say: These next few weeks are going. To. Be. Hell.

**

* * *

You know, I think this might be the last chapter with Yuuki's POV, it's just not working for me. Anyways not my best chapter, but don't blame me, I'm sleep deprived! Oh and for those who want me to continue with Gone, I will on Friday. I have the plotline for both stories planned out. Oh and before I forget, When spring break is over don't expect an update every week.**

**~Zerflabt**


	7. Important AN READ

**Okay I know what your thinking "Two updates so soon?" well, not exactly. This is an Author's note with the next chapter conveniently attached. I'd like to thank _Aisu Ai for reading this story and reviewing every chapter. So yeah._**

* * *

So the first day at Mat Academy wasn't so bad. I mean, I didn't kill anyone yet so that's a plus. The only thing was a kinda broke or disabled this guy's body. But it wasn't my fault! Okay, so there I was mining my own business when this jerk suddenly slapped my butt. I turned around and he said "Hey, babe. How 'bout you and I get freaky in my room"

So I shot back: "Why would I want to get 'freaky' with you?"

"You know you can't resist this." He replied

"Oh yeah watch me resist" and with that I punched him where the sun don't shine, but I punched a little too hard and he fell having some sort of spasm. After that I took the picture Yori wanted me to get and took the picture. A lot of guys were staring at me shocked.

"What? My friend wanted a picture of this. She even asked me and I quote 'send me a picture of the first guy you beat up'" they were still shocked so I shrugged and left. I got called into the headmaster's room. I explained what happened and he let me off with a warning. So see? Nothing bad yet. No one got killed (yet) and I didn't get in a lot of trouble.

Afterwards I went straight to my room to salvage what sleep I can. My new hours are 7:00 PM till dawn. The alarm woke me up and I began to patrol. The Moon Gate opened and the Moon dorm got out. There were two vampires that stood out. One was tall, almost as all as me. He had blond hair, a pale face and he had a casual smile. His friend however is a little shorter that him with red hair he had a mask, kinda like Fang. The majority of them looked over at me and I heard snippets of conversations that I was not supposed to hear. The snippets are as followed:

"Is that the only guardian? We can probably sneak out without getting caught."

"She's kinda hot, vampire hot."

"I wonder if her blood is any good?"

And who could forget: "Look, she's already ogling us, she's easy prey." I have a feeling blood will shed and it sure won't be mine.

After the dorm got in the building where they will not really do anything, I did my rounds. I walked around the academy a few times when I heard a rustle in the bushes. I obviously investigated. I found a girl vampire carrying a parasol. She was short with her orange hair in pigtails; me being me got curious and followed her. I followed her until she came into a clearing. Then those two who looked suspicious, you know the ones I described before, came out.

"It's so good to see you guys again, I swear the girls at the other school squeal so high my ears started to bleed."

The blond guy chuckled. "It's good to see you too Rima, although I have to admit I wish there were a little more girls here, we've only got one and she's a guardian, although she doesn't really look like one. The vampires are already targeting her as their next meal."

"Do you think she'll live?" The red haired guy asked "Maybe we should protect her."

"Although that's a nice offer, I don't think I'll need any protection, and looks can be deceiving" I said emerging from the shadows, 'cause I'm ninja like that. "I'm very well aware of them planning to eat me."

Their faces were priceless. Before I knew it I raised the camera and took a snapshot. They were even more confused and I started to laugh like an idiot.

"What'd you do that for!" Rima she said as she waved her arms around. I continued laughing like the idiot I am. After my laughing died down a bit I answered.

"You guys should've seen your faces. Oh wait I'll show you." I put up the picture on the camera and showed them. They even chuckled a bit too. "Now before I possibly report this to Headmaster Matsuri, what are your names?"

"You have nothing to tell" Rima said

"Oh I do _Rima. You are from the all girls school at the edge of town aren't you?" I asked._

She stiffly nodded her head. "How'd you find that out?"

"I figured it out when you talked about girls and their annoying squealing"

They fell into a stunned silence. "Well? Are you gonna tell me your names or not?"

"I'm…" he didn't finish 'cause then we heard a scream. I ran to the source and found a human girl getting her blood sucked by a vampire that goes to this school. I immediately punch him off, he staggers backwards and I take a good look at him.

"Woah, I was just trying to get a midnight snack, but looks like I might get a meal." He said as he lunged at me. I reflexively dodge, not really wanting to hurt a student. Level Es I could deal, but what if this guy's a noble or something. Getting tired I finally knee him in the gut.

"I'll give you 15 seconds to go back to class." I said

"Or you'll what?" he retorted

"You question my power?" He nods and by then Rima and the two guys are here. I hold my hand out for them in the international sign for stop. I turn to a tree and punch a good sized branch off.

"Now imagine that was your head." I said. He instantly looked scared and ran off. I went to the girl and checked for her heartbeat. It was there. I heard her whisper: "So there are vampires"

"Rima! You're a noble right?" she nodded "Erase her memories and take her back to your academy." She did as she was told and ran off.

I looked at the guys and saw them with a look of shock. "Now intros, now."

"I'm Takuma" said Blondie

"I'm Senri" said Red

"Just forget about this and go back to class." I sighed pooped out already. They did what I told and I continued my patrol. A few students and Level Es later and I. Was. Done.

This morning was hell. Yesterday was an intro, expectations, etc. Today, we were diving into work and boy did we have a lot of it. We have at least two assignments for each class, excluding Study Hall and Algebra. We didn't get any algebra homework because our unorganized headmaster forgot to fit in P.E. into our schedule and now we have to memorize that every other day P.E. will replace any subject. The P.E. teacher gaped at how much more fit I was than all the boys. We played Soccer for most of the class which I kicked butt in. Now I have to face Choir. Kill me now, or have the headmaster find my replacement. I noticed that the other two prefects are here. I heard a snippet of their conversation and it went something like this:

"Please tell me you didn't bring any bombs?" Nicholas said

"No, this time I didn't. I can't find any supplies." James replied

Huh, how familiar. I'm starting to get suspicious. My heart fluttered at the new hope that my Flock somehow survived and then it dropped as I remember Fang died in my arms. No doubt about it, but just to be sure…

"Iggy!" I yelled in my impression of a man's voice. James didn't even stop talking.

We started Choir and I was hoping we would just get to singing, but the teacher wanted to know where to put us, Tenor or Bass. One by one they got up and sang a small piece of the U.S. anthem. Everyone got up and it looked like we were gonna get started when he seemed to realize that he missed me.

"Maximum Ride? Can you sing us something?" I sang my piece of the anthem and he placed me in Tenor.

We started a song called "Kyrie" this gospel song by Mozart. We didn't get far 'cause the guys kept getting distracted.

The school day finally finished and I went to sleep. I was about to sleep, but then I got word that the headmaster wanted to see me.

"Max, I have good news for you. Takuma and Senri volunteered to take your shift for the night. Feel free to do anything you'd like."

"Thank you" I said and bowed my head.

I left and went straight to sleep. My body, not used to sleeping for eight hours woke up at 10:00 P.M. not being able to go back to sleep and nothing to do; I went into the computer lab and uploaded the pictures. I sent them to Kaien hoping he was awake.

After that I tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't. I went outside and saw the most peculiar thing. A guy on top of the wall spread his wings and flies. I didn't

get to follow 'cause a wave of nausea swept over me and I fainted.

* * *

**Well, that's it. In case you didn't know this was a short chapter and I think I made it very clear that the Flock died in chapter one, so If you were hoping Nicholas and Jeff were Fang and Iggy, you are sadly mistaken. I'm sorry, but I can't kill off the Flock and then have them magically resurrected, so with that out of the way I want you to guess. Who are Nicholas and Jeff? Who was the man with wings? And most importantly: What happened to Total? All these questions will be answered next chapter, which won't be for a while now. **


	8. Chapter 8

**So after much debating whether to update _Gone or __My Own Vampire Angel I decided to update the second. Mostly because I said in the first or second chapter that I would wait for at least one review before I update so here I am updating this story._**

**On with the chapter!**

So today is my third day at Mat Academy. And it was BORING! I didn't get to do anything! They're literally excluding me from all activities. They won't let me join soccer, basketball or any other sport. Something about "Girls not being able to handle the heat" I'm pretty sure I displayed that I can handle a volcanic eruption, figuratively speaking of course. So I pretty much had nothing to do, except lay in bed and finish homework. I couldn't even fly! During the day, guys are swarming the whole place, there's no where I can go without a guy already there. The forest is used for capture the flag and during the night I'm too busy patrolling to fly. Man I wish I was back at Cross Academy. At least I have some friends there. And they're not sexist pigs. Well, except for Hanabusa.

So anyways I was bored, bored, and BORED! That is until I was called into the Headmaster's office. When I got there, Headmaster Mat, Takuma and Senri were waiting for me.

"Ah, Maximum Ride" Matsuri greeted me. "I have good news. Thanks to these two" he gestured at Takuma and Senri. "I have found a suitable guardian. Which means you may go back to Cross Academy."

To say I was happy was an understatement, I was joyous, but I kept my cool, bowed and said thank you. See? I can be polite if I want to. I was about to leave when he held up a hand.

"Wait, there's something I need you to do." He looked at me and I saw pure malice toward me. Just then a Pureblood walked through a secret door I never saw. She was shorter than me, but not by much. She had blond curly hair and blue eyes. She moved gracefully, as if she were gliding, not walking.

"So you are the infamous Maximum Ride. I could smell you a mile away." She said

"I could smell you ten." I replied. She didn't react; she kept her inhuman face as the same expression. "I would like you to meet my colleagues." And out stepped Jeff and Nicholas. "Didn't know they were vampires did you?"

"So that explains why I wanted to punch out their lights every time I walked past them." I said as I glared at them.

"Good work Takuma, Senri. You both and Rima are free to go and follow those Kurans like dogs." She said. Takuma and Senri nodded and left through the secret door. "So Maximum-"

"Max" I interrupted

"So Max, what do you think will happen when I bite you?" She asked

"Well, judging by the fact you're a Pureblood, I'm gonna say I'm gonna turn into a vampire."

"Correct. Well, Matsuri…" She looked at Matsuri. "Let's get her." She snarled, finally breaking that annoying expression.

Matsuri, the Pureblood, Nicholas and Jeff advanced towards me. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said with my hands up.

"And why not?" Jeff snarled

"I have a history with vampires and I will not hesitate to kill you all."

"You can't take us all four of us at once." Nick snarled, teeth bared.

"You'd be surprised." And with that I shoved all four of them back. Their backs hit a wall and I heard a couple of satisfying _Oofs._

"Now, you all could leave now and live or fight with me and die."

The Pureblood sent the common vampires against me. (Jeff and Nick) They lunged I dodge I kick, it connects and repeat with a punch and throw thrown in there as well. They've fallen to the floor, practically half-dead and I'm not even breathing hard. Matsuri and the Pureblood stare at me shocked.

"So, will you leave me alone now?" I said slowly, as if they were mere children. With eyes wide they nod their heads. "Now, was that so hard?" They don't say anything as they escape through the secret door.

"I'll be back Maximum Ride! And I'll bring more friends!" I heard the Pureblood shouted halfway through the door. So now with that excitement over, I go on the announcements.

"To all students, Day and Night, school is now officially cancelled for the rest of the school year due to the Headmaster fleeing. Please vacate the premises, Thank you." I announce. I heard cheering, various high-fives and whooping. Heck, even the teachers were cheering. I watched as they all ran to their rooms to pack. Some kids were already leaving. And with that done, I go to the back of the school and fly away.

I subconsciously made my way to Arizona where my mom's abandoned place now sits. Mom and Ella passed away because of Flyboys. She made me promise to destroy Itex, which I did. I opened the door and found dusty everything. I heard sobbing in one of the rooms. I opened a room only to be attacked by a mass of black fur. I started to feel a wet material of some sort repeatedly hitting my face. And then I realized it was Total. You know that black Scottie we found underground in New York? The one dog that could talk and fly? Yeah, that one. He tackled me and started to lick me.

"Total! What happened to Akila? Where is she?"

"Max, Akila died last week. Don't worry it wasn't Flyboys or M-Geeks. She just got too old and her heart gave out." He said with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Total." I stroked his head in a soothing motion. "She was a good dog."

"Canine-American" He said

"Right, she was a good Canine-American." We paused. Me just stroking his head and him tears coming out of his eyes. "If you don't have any where else to go, you can stay with me."

"Really Max, that would be so awesome."

"Yeah, it would be just like old times."

"Yay! I get to see Angel again." He cried out. We fell into a silence. "Right? I'll be able to see Angel. Right?" He asked

"No, I'm sorry Total. They got killed by a vampire."

"No, that can't be, there's no such thing as vampires!"

"I'm really sorry Total, I really am. But there are vampires, one killed the entire Flock before I could kill him. He was too fast for me." I felt tears start to fall. "I killed him before he could get me, but they're gone Total, they're really gone."

We cried in silence for about one hour before we finally stopped.

"Are you sure you still want to come with me?" I asked

"Don't be silly Max, you're the only family I have."

"Okay, let's go." I spread my 15 feet of wings and he spread his four feet of wings. We took off to Cross Academy.

On the way there, I explained to him the world of vampires. I explained how the academy is half vampires, the classes of vampires (Like Level E, Common, Noble and Pureblood) and I explained the vampire hunters. He seemed to get most of it.

It was about 15 minutes later that we arrived at Cross Academy. And I was shocked to see the state it was in. Dead bodies of fellow classmates littered the ground, blood was stained everywhere you looked and the remains of vampires float through the air. It was catastrophic. Those who were alive are now running and screaming from an army of vampires.

Me being me ran into the fray. I beheaded as much vampires as I could before I saw Yori. Not alive, but dead. When I saw that I didn't choke or stop. I began fighting with renewed energy. All that I could think was getting revenge. More familiar faces were half dead: Kaien, Ruka, Akatsuki and surprisingly Seiren. They were all half dead, breathing, but practically dead.

"Run Max, you have to run, there are too many for you to handle alone." Kaien warned.

"I can't do that. I have to find out what the hell is going on. I have to protect this school. I have to find Kaname, Yuuki and Zero. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Max, what happened to me was my own fault. I tried to take on two powerful Purebloods by myself." He said with little breath.

"Who are they?"

"Matsuri and Sara Shirabuki." And with that he exhaled for the last time. Seiren, Akatsuki and Ruka breathed in and dissolved into dust.

I started to fight again. I looked around the campus looking for Hanabusa, Kaname, Yuuki or Zero, but came up short. I was about to leave thinking they were dead, but then I heard the Bloody Rose fire. I followed the noise into the forest and there I saw Zero pointing the Bloody Rose at Matsuri. I ran beside him.

"Max, you have to run, I'll hold him off for as long as I can." He said not looking away from Matsuri.

"No, I'm helping."

He chuckled ""As stubborn as ever I see."

"How touching. Come here to see your boyfriend?"

"No, I'm here to kill you."

"Yeah! Kill him!" Total echoed

Zero and Matsuri looked at Total curiously.

"Total, not now." I said.

Matsuri lunged at us and we dodged. Zero took aim and shot at him, he dodged as was now in front of me. I tried to kick him, but he dodged again. Zero shot and got him in the leg, maybe that would slow him down, but I guess not. I tried to punch him, but he dodged. I was getting frustrated. Zero took aim and shot, he of course missed. Even with that bloody leg of his, he won't die.

"Max, Go! I'll take care of him. Find Kaname, he'll know what to do."

I nodded and left. I heard voices deeper into the forest and I followed.

"So, you would rather protect this weak little Pureblood than be mine? You will die." The blond Pureblood said

"So I'm guessing you're Sara Shirabuki" I said coming out from the shadows.

"Yes Maximum." She replied

"Did you see that pathetic fool you call 'dad' dead?"

"Yes and you will pay for that." I said with venom practically dripping from my words.

"Max, enough with the words, there's a Pureblood you have to take care of, he took control of everyone." Kaname said

I nodded my head and left. I left them to take care of Sara. I ventured deeper into the forest. I heard the familiar flapping of wings. I looked up and saw the one thing I wish was dead. The guy who tried to separate me and Fang, The guy who tried to kill the entire Flock.

Dylan…

**Ooooooo cliffhanger. What will happen to Zero? What will happen to Kaname and Yuuki? What will happen to Max? Find out in the conclusion Of _My Own Vampire Angel and yes, I am ending this story next chapter._**

**Review so you'll know how it all ends!**

**~Zerflabt**


	9. Chapter 9 & Epilogue

**Hey guys! This is the ending to _My own Vampire Angel_. There will be an Epilougue. And a sequel, but not in Vampire Knight, in a different series. Which one? I don't know yet. So this is where it all ends… for now.**

**On with the chapter!**

I came faced to face with the person I hated with a burning passion. Dylan. He tried to turn us into Itex, which has teamed up with Gunka Hunka. We were there for about three days, and then we escaped into that place mentioned at the beginning.

"Hey Max, guess what?" he said. "I'm a Pureblood"

"Yeah, well I figured as much. So you released hell on innocent people? You took lives? You stalked me at Mat Academy?" I questioned.

"Yes, yes and yes. Don't you see? Here I'm invincible. With the strength of a bird kid and vampire Pureblood combined, I'm unstoppable. I can finally be someone; I can be King of the Vampires! And as always, a king needs a queen." He looked at me expectantly.

"I'd rather be dead than be your queen." I spat

"Whatever, it's your funeral. I'll get Sara or some other schmuck to be queen."

"Sara and Matsuri are probably dead by now." I said with smirk.

"Nope." He said popping the 'p' "I'm pretty sure it's the other way around. I gave them power. They have my blood running through their veins. They're half as powerful as me! and trust me Max, I'm pretty powerful."

"So? We'll still win."

He started to laugh. "You really think that pathetic excuse for a Pureblood and the Level E can stop two fully charged Super Purebloods? You're as delusional as you are beautiful."

He made my blood boil. I clenched my fist and tightened my jaw in frustration. "I'll… Kill you!" I screamed as I lunged for him. He easily dodged and was right behind me by the time I realized. He pinned my arm against me back.

"Last chance Max. Be my queen." He whispered in my ear.

"Never!" I screamed as I tried to backhand him. He again dodged easily. He appeared in front of me and shoved me backwards. I stumbled, but I lunged for him again. I faked left, he fell for it. I saw my opening and went for it. Unfortunately he somehow caught it. He shoved me back again.

"You can't hit me Max, I know all your moves." He said with a grin.

"Oh yeah? Do you know this one?" I said as I jumped into the air did a flip and stuck my foot out at him. He blocked, anticipating the impact, I stopped midair, did another flip and nailed him in the back of his stupid head. He flew forward and collided in a tree.

"Nice one, but you still can't beat me." He ran for me, I got ready to take off. One… two…. THREE! I took off as he ran past me. I quickly turned around and punched him straight in the face. He flew back again and went head first into a tree.

"You know Max, this is starting to hurt." He said as he cracked his head back in place. "How about I just leave you alone and you forget all about vampires."

"What about Kaname, Yuuki and Zero?" I asked, panting.

"Them? They're probably dead in three two one." I heard three sickening crunches and the next thing I knew dust floated in front of my face. Zero… Yuuki… Kaname… dead? It can't be. Sara and Matsuri came running through the tree line, bloodied and bruised, but still alive.

"The pests have been taken care of" Matsuri said.

And right then, my heart dropped, shattered once again. I started to see red. Thoughts of ripping Dylan's head off flooded my mind. I started to picture ways to torture him, to make him pay. And next thing I knew, I was running at him. He shielded his face, but that's not what I went for. I kneed him in the gut. He bent over clutching it. I grabbed his wings and ripped them off. He let out a horrible sound. The cross between a howl and a moan of pain. I was satisfied.

He looked over at me and I held the wings in a taunting manner. He tried running at me, but it was pathetic. He wasn't running, it was fast limping. I threw the wings away and grabbed his head. After several tugs it finally came free.

I watched as his head, wings and body disintegrate into sand. Having killed the main threat, I turned on Sara and Matsuri, who were looking at me in horror and shock.

With a look of murder on my face, they started to run. I caught up with Matsuri first, I just grabbed him and staked him through a tree branch, he didn't die, but he's stuck there.

I went for Sara. She probably regrets making her hair long. I easily grabbed it by a handful and jerked to a stop. She fell backwards and let out a cry of pain.

"No, please, have mercy!" she begged

"No" I answered. I slammed her on the other side of me and stepped on her throat. One… two… three. On three I lifted my foot up and slammed it into her throat. Her head severed as I held her by the hair. She became sand in a second.

As I walked back to Matsuri, I stumbled into the Bloody Rose. I picked it up as a tear fell from my eyes. I walked to Matsuri with the Bloody Rose in hand. Matsuri was still on the branch, struggling to get off. He didn't notice me, until I took aim and shot him in between the eyes. He slumped down and disintegrated. I dropped the Bloody Rose, sat down and started to cry. I cried for everyone, Zero, Kaname, Yuuki, Akatsuki, Ruka, Seiren, Hanabusa, Yori and Kaien. Senri, Rima and Takuma are somewhere, if not with Kaname.

Two families, I've lost. Two heartbreaks, I've felt and No love for anyone or anything. I don't want my heart broken another time.

_Don't worry, things will look up, they always do_ the Voice said

_How do you know?_ I asked

_I don't, just trust me on this._ It replied.

I was surprised to hear it again. And this time it's giving straight answers. And, call me crazy, but it's starting to sound like a woman.

**Epilogue**

After hours of bawling and contemplation, I finally stood up and went looking for survivors on campus. There was none. The vampires scattered. I was alone on campus. I took off and went for Colorado, or more specifically the E house, where everything started. I was tearing up at all the memories we shared here. I heard the faint click by the front door. I went to investigate. I was suddenly faced to face with the last remnant of family I have: Jeb.

I wiped my tears and looked at him.

"I'm very proud of you Maximum. You prevented an apocalypse, but there are others who may start another."

I nodded. I need to do something to distract me.

"Your next mission is in Tulsa, Oklahoma." He handed me a manila folder and I rifled through them. "Go here and await further instructions."

I nodded my head and headed for Tulsa.

Hopefully this will make me forget…

**Ta-daa! The ending! So as I said before, the sequel will be in another series, but with Max. I hope you enjoyed it. Now I can say: My Own Vampire Angel is officially done!**

**Oh, and I'll start the next story next week or sooner if anyone can guess were the next story will take place.**

**********~Zerflabt**   



End file.
